Dragon Ball: Namekian Massacre
This story bases approx. 5 years after the past massacre of Cooler on Namek. Now, the Namekians have been taken under even more panic due to all of the high members of the Planet Trade at there 'doorstep.' Chapter One, Breakloose! The setting on Namek was bright. Normal farming was going on until Dodoria touched down to the ground. "Get on the ground!" A man from above said, in the shape of Frieza. Under panic, the Nameks dropped to the ground. On earth, Piccolo suddenly looked up to the direction of Namek. 'Goku!' He yelled in telekenesis. Goku looked up as the voice of Piccolo went into his mind 'What!?' He exclaims. 'Namek. Problems. Go, now.' 'Fine.' Goku took off and gathered Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Benjamin, and, took off. They arrived several hours later, touching down. They were greeted with Nameks walking along. However, Namek looked to the guard, Dodoria, and ran out at him. He kicked him in the face, then, was knocked to the ground. Dodoria charged a large Ki blast, while, Piccolo ran out of the ship and jumps infront of it "Augh!" He exclaimed, following to the ground. Piccolo flew forward and punched Dodoria in the stomach, then, spin-kicked him in the head sending him flying into Benjamin. Benjamin grabbed him and shook him twice, then, punched him away and slammed him into Frieza. "You idiot!" Frieza yelled, kicking Dodoria to the ground. 'I'm having a bad day..' He thought, standing up. "Thats it!" He yelled, firing a Full Power Energy Wave to Benjamin. Benjamin flipped away and to the side of Goku, who, ran at Dodoria and punched him multiple times. Then, to finish it, he flipped back and fired the Kamehameha. "Hmph." Goku grunted, piveting his head to Frieza. "Frieza!" He shouted, powering into Super Saiyan. Seconds later, Goku was kicked to the ground then thrown into the air. "Father.." Frieza muttered, looking ahead. Goku stood up, and flew over to Frieza. Frieza charged a Death Beam, and, fired it. Moving from the way, it hit Piccolo in the arm "Piccolo!" The namekian behind him shouted. "Agh. I have to help. My names Ceral!" He shouted, running over to King Cold "Nice name, Cereal. I mean.. Ceral." He said jokingly, kicking him away. Ceral grabbed his legs and flipped into it, firing an Antenna Beam. Smoke formed, cleared, King Cold stood, undamaged. "What!?" Exclaimed Ceral, stepping back in fear. He drew his Ki into one focus, and, ran at King Cold, punching him in the stomach. King Cold went flying back, groaning slightly. "That actually hurt.." He said, walking out chuckling. "Ceral, stand back!" Piccolo yelled, charging a Special Beam Cannon. He fired it and King Cold countered with a Full Power Death Beam. Unable to battle it, Piccolo still strained his power into it. "No!" Ceral screamed, kicking King Cold as the Special Beam Cannon scraped a small part of Cerals head. "Augh!" He groaned, flipping from King Cold. Category:Fan Fiction